


yoonseok fluff oneshot (short)

by savageTatas



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savageTatas/pseuds/savageTatas





	yoonseok fluff oneshot (short)

*yoongi’s pow*

”hi love” i whispered to my lover. ”hello Yoongs” Hoseok whispered back and smiles. ”you know i love you my baby seokie?” i said and hoseok nodded his head. ”yes and i love you too my yoongle” he giggled as i smiled rolling my eyes. ”you mean so much to me babe.” i whispered in his ear. ”aw hyungie~ youre too cheesy.” he said blushing. ”only for you seokseok” i winked as he blushed like a tomato. ”someday i will marry you and we get kids and i will die happy with you. im happy as youre with me my little pretty princess.” i said and he kisses my nose. ”youre mine and im yours yoonie~” he whispered and i pulled him closer. our lips met and we kissed and kissed and kissed. i love my seokie. too much for leave him. he mean so much to me and i will love him always. i love him. and he loves me.


End file.
